Love You Gently
by BreezyFan
Summary: SFPD's fave couple returns home after a boring fundraiser party. Rated M for obvious reasons...


**You are now Natara Williams.**

It's late in the evening when you and Mal are cruising through San Francisco in his late 60s roadster. You're heading home after a pretty boring fundraiser party. You look over at Mal, who still has a faint smile on his face, like he had for the whole evening. "So.. It seemed like you were enjoying yourself tonight. I thought you didn't like to hang around stuck up rich people..." you tease.

He softly chuckles. "You're right, I don't.."

"Then why on earth were you smiling like crazy for the whole damn evening?"

He quickly looks over to you with a grin on his face, before quickly focusing on the road again. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't ask you about it if it was obvious.."

He gently takes your hand in his and squeezes it softly. "I was smiling because I got to spend the night with my gorgeous girlfriend, who, and I can't stress enough how important this part is, looks _incredibly_ sexy in her dress. How could I _not_ smile?"

A small blush creeps up your cheek at this unexpected compliment. "Thank you.." is all you manage to say.

He flashes you a charming smile. "It's a shame though…"

"What is?"

"That you won't be wearing that dress anymore as soon as we get home.."

And he was right… His lips meet yours almost immediately after you closed the front door behind you. The kiss is incredibly tender, and it's making the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. You close your eyes to enjoy this precious moment to the fullest. He eventually breaks the kiss, and lovingly strokes your cheek while he briefly makes eye contact with you. The huge amount of desire that you see in his ocean blue eyes almost makes you drown in them.

Before you were able to process it, he already leans in for another tender kiss. This one lasts a lot longer than the previous one, which you honestly don't mind at all. You vaguely taste your own lipstick on his lips, which makes you smile a bit, because it's a confirmation that you've kissed the handsome man in front of you before. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer, and let his scent soak into your dress.

That kiss turns into many, many more, and things heat up pretty quickly. In a matter of time you find yourself kissing him passionately, like there's no tomorrow. He's eagerly kissing you back. In fact, he's kissing you back so enthusiastically that he's currently pressing your back against the door. You help him slide his jacket off of his muscular shoulders, and he throws it somewhere on the floor.

As soon as his hands are free, he uses them to caress you all over your body. You feel how his hand slides down from your neck, all the way to your hips, slowly driving you crazy. He slightly pulls your dress up and lovingly caresses the newly exposed skin with his fingers. All the while the two of you are continuously exchanging passionate kisses. A smile makes its way to your face when his hand slowly moves upwards, until it reaches the top of your panties. He teasingly runs his fingers along the edge of your panties, making you wish he'd stop teasing and rip the damn thing off of your body already. At the same time he breaks the kiss, and starts to kiss a line down your neck. It immediately turns you on even more, which is why you can't help but softly moan in approval while you're running your hand through his hair. Once he has reached your collarbone, he surprisingly licks his way up, all the way to your ear. You feel his hot breath against your skin when he starts to whisper. "I think it's time we take a trip to the bed…"

You simply nod in agreement, and that's all it takes for him to lift you up and carry you towards the bedroom. Your lips immediately find his again. And they don't get separated for a moment, not even when you're somewhat surprised that he manages to unzip your dress with one hand. As soon as he enters the bedroom, he gently lays you down on the bed, without breaking the kiss, and starts to pull your dress down, leaving you in nothing but your lingerie. He takes a short break from kissing you to look you up and down with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile you let your hands slide down over his chest. Unfortunately you're not able to feel his beloved muscles that you know lie underneath, because he's still wearing most of his clothes. So you focus on unbuttoning his waistcoat, while he teasingly continues to kiss you. Once you finally managed to unbutton the damn thing, you quickly take it off and throw it on the floor. Then you re-focus on his lips again. You grab his face in your hands and pull him as close to you as possible. After a few passionate kisses you want to unbutton his shirt as well, but he's pressing himself so hard against you that your hands can't even reach his shirt. The limited space you have to move starts to annoy you, so you push him off of you and climb on top of him instead. He looks at you with a grin while you slowly slide your hand down over his chest again. _Damn, still can't feel it that well.. Guess we gotta take off some more clothes_.

You lean down to kiss him again, because you're starting to miss the touch of his lips. He eagerly kisses back, while you struggle to undo his tie. He notices that you're failing, and you feel how his lips turn into a smile while he pushes your hands away to undo it himself. Soon enough the tie flies through the air as well, to land somewhere on the floor. In the mean time you were busy with the buttons of his shirt. You're delighted that you get to see a little more of his tanned skin with each button that you undo. With his help you get rid of the shirt, and finally run your hands down from his chest, over his perfectly ripped abs, all the way to his pants. You undo the button of his pants, and then break the kiss to look him straight in the eye while you teasingly slow undo the zipper of his pants. He has this look in his eyes that tells you to hurry the fuck up, or else... But he manages to contain himself. You rapidly free him out of his pants, and get yourself back on top of him, immediately attacking his precious lips again. You slowly let your hand slide down to the bulge in his boxer briefs, and can't help but smile, because you know from experience that you're in for a real treat. You let go of his lips and start to go down on him, but for some reason he stops you.

So you look up to him, and watch him shake his head at you. "Not tonight... Tonight is all about you baby." He gently pushes you off of him and gets on top of you. He gets his lips close to your ear, and teasingly starts to whisper. "I just want you lay down, and enjoy yourself.. Relax, and simply let my love adorn you.." Then he starts to kiss his way down your body.

You're still trying to process what just happened, and realize how much of an amazing boyfriend he really is. Meanwhile he reaches behind your back, and unclasps your bra, making it fly through the air as well. He's leaving a trace of his kisses all over your body, visiting all those spots you like. You forget to breathe for a second when he kisses a line down your stomach. You look down to him when he takes your panties in between his teeth and teasingly slowly pulls them down. You impatiently put your hand on his head and try to push him down faster. Luckily he gives in, but he does grin at you after he took it off. He tosses it somewhere on the ground, and starts to kiss his way up on your leg. You softly moan, because you know exactly where he's headed, and you're sure that you won't survive him teasing you even more, especially not down there. "Mal… Don't.. I don't want to wait much longer.."

He looks up to you, genuinely surprised. "Hmmm.. Really? Okay.. Whatever you want babe..." Relief spreads through your body at that answer. You happily watch how he takes his boxer briefs off, and hovers on top of you while he gives you a few passionate kisses. "..Do you want me to speed it up, or go slow…?" he seductively asks with a smirk decorating his handsome face.

You smile back at him and whisper back. "Take it nice and slow baby.." You bite your lip as your bodies entwine, sending pleasure throughout your body. He slowly starts to roll his hips and leans down for a passionate kiss, thus taking your breath away. His strokes are long, controlled and expertly placed, making it clear that he knows exactly what he's doing. At that point he's all you can feel, all you want to feel. You're softly gasping for air with every single hip thrust. Meanwhile his hands are making its way down your body, touching you just right. His lips are softly caressing the special places in your neck. It feels like he's all over the place, and it's simply overwhelming you. That, combined with the fact that he's going teasingly slow, becomes almost too much. You're gripping the sheets hard enough to make tiny tears in them. All these sensations are slowly driving you crazy. "Hmmm Mal… stop teasing… speed it up a little… please.." you moan softly. It's so invigorating, so intense, and you're more than sure that you can't take it like this any longer.

"I thought you wanted it nice and slow.." he whispers teasingly.

At that point you're sure that he'll continue to tease you, so you roughly flip him over and take the control in your own hands. You grab hold of his hands and hold them together above his head. Mal opens his mouth to protest, but you quickly lean down to give him a passionate kiss while you start to grind on him like your life depends on it. He eagerly kisses back, but you let go of his lips as soon as you're starting to lose your breath, because what you're feeling right now is a lot more important than a kiss. Barely a moment later his head falls back on the pillow as he lets out a deep groan. Right then and there you are pretty pleased with yourself. You have to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning, since the neighbours have complained more than once that the two of you get a little loud sometimes. You let his hands go and move your hands to his chest to support yourself while you enjoy the ride to the fullest.

Barely a moment later he forces himself to sit up, and places his hands on your back while his lips and tongue attack your body again, starting from your shoulder, making his way down. You gladly wrap your arms around his neck, and run one hand through his hair before you press his face even more against your chest. You don't even have to guide him, because he knows exactly where to touch you, and how. You softly gasp for air when he bites a particular sensitive spot. You roughly pull his hair to force him to look up to you and passionately kiss him as a sign of appreciation. Meanwhile his hands travel down from your back, sending shivers all over your body, to your hips. He tries to control your speed, but you're enjoying it so much that you don't even care about what he wants and keep going. All of a sudden he uses his weight to put you back on your back. When you look up, you see Mal looking back with a huge smirk. "We agreed to take it slow, remember..?"

"I don't want t-"

He quickly leans down and roughly kisses you on the lips to silence you. "Sorry, can't change your choice anymore…"

You open your mouth to protest, but he roughly kisses you again. "Don't make me take those 'cuffs out.." he teases.

Then he begins to leave a trail of kisses down your body, making you softly moan again. "You wouldn't have to if you weren't being such a damn tease."

"I'm not teasing, babe.. I am simply aiming to please …" He says in-between kisses.

You roughly grab him by his ass and pull him towards you. "Well then, continue pleasing, or I will 'cuff _you_ instead." You whisper only half jokingly.

He looks up to you with a mischievous smirk on his face.. "Oh, you want pleasure huh..?" he slowly licks his way up to your neck, playfully bites a particular sensitive spot in your neck, and then kisses a trail towards your ear. "Fine, you're gonna get pleasure…" he teasingly whispers.

He pushes himself off of you, and places your legs on his shoulders. He grins down at you, knowing from experience that he'll most likely drive you insane with this. Then he leans down for another kiss, which makes you thankful that you're so flexible, while he slowly starts to grind on you with an incredible passion. He goes deep, even deeper than he went just before, and to your delight he touches your g spot every single time, which is exactly why each and every one of his thrusts drives a pleasurable sensation through your whole body.

After a while the sweat starts to drip down from his chest. His thrusts are starting to get rougher, sloppier, and somehow this turns you on even more. You're pretty much losing it, because the rhythmic waves of pleasure that were going through your body before, are now getting more unpredictable. One of his hands slides down and he expertly rubs you just right, sending you close to the edge. Then he lets your legs slide from his shoulders and roughly presses his body against yours while he continues grinding on top of you. He's quickly starting to lose his breath, but that doesn't stop him from kissing all the special places in your neck. You approvingly run his hand through his hair and hold him tight. In a matter of seconds your legs start trembling with passion. You let the amazing feeling take over your whole body. It feels so good that you don't ever want it to stop, which is exactly why you desperately put your hands on his back to pull him even closer, if that's even possible, and cling onto him. He lets out a deep groan while he continues thrusting inside you a few more times, and then collapses on top of you.

You hold him close and stroke his hair while both of you desperately try to catch your breath. You close your eyes and enjoy the aftershocks that are travelling through your body. "Wow.. Thank you, babe.. That was absolutely wonderful…" You breathe.

He pushes himself up while he softly chuckles. "Who said we were done? We still have a whole night ahead of us…" He whispers, before he leans in to kiss you passionately again.


End file.
